Transformers Egypt
by Lurkerlynne
Summary: First Prime Optimus reports to his Pharaoh. AU.


Title: Transformers Egypt  
Author: Lurkerlynne  
Characters: Optimus Prime, Starscream  
Rating: MA for sticky sexin'. Yes! \o/  
Summary: First Prime Optimus reports to his Pharaoh.  
Disclaimer: Still not mine. ::sigh::  
Author Notes: It's aaaalll Primusatemyleg's fault. And Midydoof's too. Self-beta'd because school has eaten Rezuri. Rescue is being planned as we speak.

ETA: I had reference pics but the addresses keep getting cut off. D:

* * *

Optimus approached the royal chambers with some trepidation; he had come straight from the battlefield, leaving Prowl in charge, and taking barely enough time to clean himself. His paint needed buffing and his cloak was starting to unravel at the bottom edge.

A First Prime should present a better image. Especially when surrounded by the beauty of the palace; opulence surrounded him, making him feel like a peasant. Especially as he was still wearing his battle paint, the muted shades better for the battlefield than the bright colors everyone else favored. He had been told, repeatedly, that a Prime shouldn't wear the muddy colors of a simple soldier but Optimus preferred them.

Besides, he blended better; his soldiers had a distressing tendency to risk their lives to protect him and this made him harder to detect.

Two guards eyed him briefly as he approached Pharaoh's private quarters, then opened the doors. They swung open soundlessly, and just as soundlessly swung shut behind him. The servants going about their duties barely took notice of him and he passed with only a few soft greetings.

"Ah, my First Prime has returned." a voice purred from his right and Optimus turned to see Pharaoh lounging on a couch, sacred crook, symbol of Primus originator of the royal line, in hand and headdress carelessly placed beside him. Pharaoh's paint shimmered in the light, glints indicated where jewels had been placed. Gold emphasized his slim frame and sweep of his wings.

"Pharaoh," Optimus bowed.

"What news do you bring?"

"Megatron's forces have been routed," Optimus said. "They flee to the mountains."

"And Megatron?"

"Badly damaged. Without extensive repairs within the orn, he will deactivate."

"Truly?!" Pharaoh exclaimed, delighted.

"There is a small battlegroup following, reporting regularly, with orders to ensure what's left of Megatron's forces does not rest."

"Excellent!" Pharaoh all but jumped to his pedes. He paced around the couch before striding out to the bathing pool, a jewel among the painted foliage. Stopping abruptly, Pharaoh gestured outwards."With Megatron deactivated, our rule is secure! "

Suddenly, Pharaoh turned to face Optimus. "All due to our First Prime."

Optimus blinked at the sudden change. "My duty to my Pharaoh."

"And Pharaoh would like to reward that duty." Pharaoh purred, sliding in close. "How shall we do so?"

"There is no need," Optimus stuttered, flustered.

"_I_ am Pharaoh," he was informed, "And we will reward as we wish."

Optimus fought down protests Pharaoh tugged him towards a lounging couch next to the telth-strewn bathing pool, broad leaves with their pale flowers floating gently on the shimmering surface. Pharaoh pulled away, fingers drifting along the top of his kilt, crook held in the small fingers of one hand.

Optimus couldn't help but follow those fingers as they slowly unfastened the kilt, pulling it away to pile next to the pool edge, crook following. "Our most loyal supporter," Pharaoh murmured, hands coming up to caress Optimus's chestplate. "The only one we could trust."

"My Pharoah," Optimus murmured, hands coming up to cover Pharaoh's, their slimness lost under Optimus's broader hands. "Always"

Pharaoh slid his hands up to the cloak's fastening as he leaned forward; Optimus retracted his battlemask. "Starscream," he murmured before kissing his Pharaoh.

Pharaoh, Starscream, chirred into the kiss at the sound of princely name, deepening it. Their glossas battled briefly before Optimus allowed Starscream's entrance. Starscream pressed himself against Optimus, making the sturdier-built mech support his weight. Optimus reveled in the familiar sensation, hands pulling Starscream closer as his cloak fell to the floor.

They had not been able to do this since Starscream's crowning; he was the younger co-regent, subject to Megatron's rule despite his position, and Megatron had not approved of relationships between royalty and anyone else. Optimus has been a member of the royal guard, protector of then Prince Starscream, when they had started this. After the crowning, Optimus had worked his way up to Prime, then First Prime when Starscream had driven Megatron from his throne.

They had been too busy, afterwards.

Optimus stroked half-remembered sensitive spots, making Starscream moan statically. Gentle maneuvering had Starscream laying down on the couch and Optimus kissing his way down the sleek frame. Stopping to nuzzle the cockpit glass, Optimus sent a hand down to trace the edges of Starscream's cod-piece, pressing.

The concealed hatch clicked softly before retracting. Optimus murmured his approval, pressing the heel of his hand against the extending length, the fingers sliding down to dip into the slick port. Starscream arched, legs spreading as Optimus moved to settle between them. A spinning turbine vibrated along his leg, up to his pelvic armor, then back down.

Chuckling softly, Optimus leaned upwards to kiss Starscream. "Tease."

"Not at all." Starscream's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, rubbing his port against Optimus's closed hatch. Optimus vented a snort; Starscream had been demanding as a prince and becoming Pharaoh had not changed that at all.

"You have not forgotten, have you?" Starscream smirked, feigning concern.

"I may have." Little glitch, Optimus thought fondly. He pulled back, crossing his arms. "It has been a long time."

"Then I'll just have to remind you." Starscream surged in a move Optimus had taught him, reversing their position so he was on top. Moving so he was straddling Optimus's thighs, Starscream ran his hands over Optimus's still-closed hatch. Optimus's engine revved when Starscream tapped his fingertips.

"This would be easier if that was retracted." Starscream informed him solemnly, a smirk toying at the edges of his mouth.

"As you say." Optimus retracted the panel, exposing his plug. And the cap that held it in place.

"You're still wearing this?" Surprised, Starscream traced the hieroglyphs decorating the cap. He slipped a hand between their frames to Optimus's port, fingering the cap there. "Both of them?"

Rubbing his hands across Starscream's thighs, Optimus told him. "There was no one to help me remove them."

Starscream had placed both caps himself, on the night before his crowning. Their last night together.

Starscream was solemn, optics locked onto Optimus's. "Truly?" he asked softly.

"Truth." Optimus gripped Starscream's thighs. "There was no one to even tempt me."

Silently, Starscream's optics moved back down to the plug, flickering as he reread the symbols making up his name. Moving slowly, Starscream shifted so he was resting between Optimus's thighs; his hands trembled minutely as he released both caps. Optimus's shuddered, optics shutter closing, as those parts of his systems reactivated, intense pleasure spiking through his frame. The caps clinked when Starscream dropped them off to the side.

Slender hands gripped his hips and a cool mouth engulfed his plug, glossa pressing. His plug extended fully as Starscream slipped a digit into his port, then another. Optimus's engine revved loudly as his systems spiked again, sensitive from the long stasis. Starscream was gentle, mouth and hands tender.

The overload was short in coming, almost painful as it offlined Optimus. Optimus rebooted, staring at the ceiling painted to resemble Seibertron's night sky.

"Are you functional?" Starscream asked softly from his side.

Optimus turned his helm to see the worried look, concern darkening Starscream's optics. He lifted a hand to cup Starscream's face, thumb stroking the arch of cheek strut. "I am fine."

Starscream looked doubtful. Optimus smiled. "Truth, my Pharaoh."

"As you say." Starscream's optics lightened, but the concern was still present.

Optimus felt his smile grow and he pulled Starscream down, wrapping both arms around the slender frame. "It will take considerably more than that to permanently offline me." he murmured into a delicately built audial.

Starscream vented a snort, but returned the embrace. Then snorted again when Optimus traced a finger along an aileron and manipulated the flap. "You," he huffed.

"Me." Optimus tugged Starscream so he was laying across his body, his lover half between Optimus's legs. Nuzzling Starscream's helm vent, Optimus sent his hand stroking from wing to aft, curving around to slip into Starscream's port.

Starscream made a sound, part huff of exasperation and part chuckle. He lifted off Optimus, optics bright as he tugged Optimus's arm away from his aft and placed it on Optimus's rebooting plug. His other hand went to Optimus's port, circling the edge teasingly. "You are _impossible_."

"As you say," Optimus cheerfully replied. A case of the camshaft calling the bearing oily.

"I say." Starscream's fingers continued to tease, dipping inside Optimus's port before tracing around it. Optimus spread his legs, fisting his plug in rhythm to Starscream.

Starscream chirred, then Optimus felt his hands leave. Before he could protest, Starscream leaned over him, on hands and knee joints, to kiss. His plug pressed at Optimus's port, slowly entering; the bottom of his cockpit pressing against Optimus's hand and plug. Freeing that hand, Optimus wrapped both arms around Starscream, holding him close as Starscream started to thrust. Optimus tangled their legs together, buzzing; Starscream was penetrating deep, stimulating the depths of his port, and flowing his field against Optimus.

The way Optimus liked best.

Buzzing, engine revving, Optimus was helpless to do anything but writhe under Starscream, voicing Primus knew what. As overload built, Optimus couldn't stop his chestplate from splitting, armor retracted to expose his spark. Starscream buzzed loudly, turbines rising in a scream as his own chestplate retracted and their sparks merged.

Alerts flashed in Optimus's peripheral vision, warnings of overheating and system-wide energy surges. Before they reached critical, the world flashed into ultraviolet, then irised into darkness.

He onlined slowly, feeling like he had been the chief guest at one of the twins's parties... and liked it. Optimus forced his optics to activate, then stared at the ceiling until the night sky there came into focus. A staticky noise and shifting weight on his frame told him Starscream had also attended that party.

Ratchet's scowling faceplate appeared in his vision and Optimus wondered stupidly when he had been invited. "Finally online are you?"

His frame not cooperating, all Optimus could do was make some staticky noises. "Sztzzarzzcrmmm."

"He's fine." Ratchet's scowl deepened.

The weight on him shifted, then Starscream appeared in his vision as well. "Wha' apn'd?"

" What happened," Slag, they'd fragged off Ratchet, whatever they did, "was you interfaced with a mech who hasn't so much as stimulated himself in _two vorns_." Yup, definitely mad.

" And had been wearing stasis caps the entire time!" Ratchet looked about ready to blow a gasket as he continued. "_Then_ you two idiots _spark-bonded_!"

Optimus wanted to tell Ratchet to keep it down, the world didn't need to know their business, but couldn't work up the energy. Besides, he could now see the doors to the bathing area were closed; the large, s_ound-proofed_ doors. Starscream opened his mouth but closed it when Ratchet glared at him. "You offlined each other, made enough noise to online Unicron in the process and scared the servants into thinking you were deactivated."

"You," Ratchet's hand swung to point at him. "crashed your systems. Fortunately, you're in good enough repair that you rebooted without needing assistance."

"You," Ratchet now pointed at Starscream," simply offlined. Hard."

Starscream opened his mouth again, then scowled when Ratchet cut him off. "You both need energon and the First Prime is ordered to rest the next five orns. In his berth. _Alone_."

"He stays here." Starscream scowled, stance belligerent.

Ratchet ran a cynical optic over them both. "Fine. But no interfacing." He speared Starscream with a glare. "He needs to recover from the systems crash."

"Understood." Starscream responded stiffly.

Ratchet glared at them both, then stomped over to open the doors. Terse orders had servants scurrying to assist them both to the berth and others to bring energon. Ratchet watched as they refueled, arms crossed. Afterwards, empty cubes removed and cooling blankets thrown over them both, he reminded them. "Five orns rest."

"Yes, Ratchet." Optimus was pleased he had recovered enough to be able to speak at least. Hopefully everything else followed shortly.

Beside him, Starscream scowled. "We are refueled and in berth, medic."

"So you are." Ratchet said, then proved he really did understand tact by leaving. Two servants closed the berth's curtains for privacy.

"Hmph." Starscream grumped as he settled against Optimus's side, one arm throne across Optimus's grill. "Nosy, overbearing creche-nurse."

"He's just worried." Optimus made himself comfortable, feeling recharge tugging at his systems.

"Why do I keep him?" Starscream mumbled against Optimus's chestplate.

"Because he's the best medic on the planet." Not wanting to continue the conversation, Optimus gave in to the pull of recharge. The world fell away to the feel of Starscream snuggling close, both physically and in his spark.


End file.
